Nightmare in Halloween Town
by Akemi2013
Summary: 19 years after Jack took over Christmas, Jack faces a dilemma. He has scare people so well over the past few years that no one is scare of him anymore! Can this new girl help him? And what does Oogie have to do with this?


**I'm going to start by saying that this movie is a classic. By god it is amazing and one of Tim Burton's best! With that being said…I'm not touching the movie plot. It was too amazing to mess with without ruining it! I ran every scenario, nothing worked. So, this will be 19 years after the movie (It was made in 1993…its 2012 :D). I hope you enjoy and I would love TIPS (no flamers allowed!). Oh and I won't be making money off this! Just for fun and my characters are mine!**

In the year 2012, kids all around were running from door to door, yelling out giddily "TRICK OR TREAT!" and all holding out bags expecting them to be filled with wonderful treats that were sure to make them all sick in excess. A certain group of these young children, specifically a young Spiderman, Batman, Superman, Iron Man, and Captain America ran back from a brightly lit house on a street to meet a black-haired, teenage girl, apparently their chaperone dressed as a medieval vampiress. Superman spoke up cheerfully.

"Look Emmy, look! I gotta Smickers bar from that house!"

Next Batman decided to chime in. "We did too you dummy!"

"Its Snickers Jay, and yes I see. And Milo, that's a bad word. Come on, one more house, guys."

The band of superheroes followed the vampire to the last house on the street at the corner of Main Street and Treehouse Lane. The boys ran up to the house as Emma walked from behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move in the woods next to the house. She panicked for a moment. Then she thought rationally. The children were running up the steps at this point, and the shadow was getting closer. She kept her eye on where the shadow was and ran up to join the boys. The shadow appeared to stop moving, and she stayed on the side where the shadow was. The boys got their candy, and as she turned to follow the boys a hand grabbed her shoulder with a big "ROAR" emanating from the thing that the hand was attached to. Emma turned with fright, but then laughed when she saw her friend.

"Conner! You asshole! You are positively _horrid!_"

"I know!" He grinned.

"Conner, Conner!" The group of young boys squealed with delight.

"Hey guys!" He laughed. "Did I get ya?"

"Nah, I wasn't scared!" protested Jay.

"You are lying!" Kyle in the Captain America costume said.

"No I'm not!" Jay whined.

"Alright guys!" Emma said. "What did you guys get?"

Ronny held up a homemade wrapped candy bar. "Looky!" He said. "What kind is it?"

Emma looked at it with suspicion. "Ronny, could I see that for a sec?"

Spiderman held the chocolate bar up to her reluctantly and Emma took it. She started to unwrap it and Ronny started to protest. "No Emmy! You can't, that's mine!"

"Hold on!" Emma snapped harshly. She unwrapped the chocolate and she broke the candy apart to find a thin razor blade in the seemingly innocent candy. She sighed and showed it to Conner.

"Son of a bitch." He said.

"Alright guys give me all of the candy you got from that house." She said as she pointed to the last house they went to.

The boys whined. "Whyyy?"

She showed them the blade. "Because they are dangerous."

The boys scrambled to get the dangerous candy out of their possession.

"I'm going to take care of them." Conner said.

"I'm going with you." Emma said. "Boys, stay here and don't move. If someone you don't know tries to talk to you, what do you yell?"

"Stranger Danger!" They all said in unison.

"Very good."

Emma and Conner walked together to the front porch. Conner raised his hand and rapped harshly on the door.

They heard a creaky voice from inside. "What do you say, children?"

"We aren't children you sicko! Who are you?" Emma said.

They heard shuffling inside, and the slam of the back door of that house.

"He's running." Conner said as he took off after the man around the house. Emma took off after him, but she couldn't keep up as they got into the forest. After about five minutes of running, she stopped. She had better go back and comfort the kids. She turned a 180. And thought _I didn't come this way…_and she turned a 90, and kept turning. She was lost. "Dammit!" She said aloud. "Of course this happens to me on All Hallow's Eve! She decided she had no choice but to pick a direction and start walking. She walked for a little bit, and then turned, and turned again. Now she was hopelessly lost. She just kept walking until she came upon a curious arrangement of trees. They were in a circle, with strange shapes on them. She got closer and she realized what they were. They were doors, and each door represented a holiday. _I wonder what's in them..._she thought. She twirled around and around to pick. Her eye caught the image of the pumpkin...and wouldn't let it go. She loved Halloween...the whole thing. She often scared people just for the heck of it, and she loved being scared by other things. She reached out, turned the doorknob, and opened the door. She poked her head into the blackness of the trunk. _Weird._ She thought. She turned to close it, but the door wouldn't budge. And then she was sucked into the door. In a whirlwind of cobwebs, bats, and everything else associated with Halloween, she was thrown into a graveyard.

"Oww..." She groaned. She pulled out her cell phone for light, and she noticed she had zero service. "Great." She said. She got up and looked around. Her phone light wasn't doing much but limiting her eyes from adjusting to the darkness, so she put it up. Emma waited a moment to allow her eyes to adjust, and then she continued walking. The graveyard looked as any graveyard should; old and creepy. But Emma was enjoying this. She thought it looked like a movie set! She hopped and skipped around exploring her area.

On the other side of the graveyard sat Jack Skellington. He was rather down again; but not because he was tired of Halloween – no, far from it. He loved scaring people again; the problem was now that no one was scared anymore. The night he took over Christmas, in the graveyard he had crash landed in, he made an oath to give Halloween all his might. And that he did. So much so that He had desensitized the human population to scaring. Or was it that he lost his touch? The Pumpkin King's worst nightmare had come true. He couldn't scare anyone. As this thought crossed his mind, he rose from his sitting place and turned to head back into town. Everyone would be coming back about now from their scaring endeavors. As soon as he started back, he heard laughing from behind him. He looked around, and saw a girl skipping across the graveyard. A human? In Halloween Town? What was she doing here? She must have found the doors...not a good sign. They would have to be moved again. He moved to go and tell her to leave, but he then had an idea. He needed to scare _someone _tonight. Might as well be her. He crept around grave markers quickly and silently. Once he got close to her behind a tombstone, Emma spun around in his direction.

"You can come out now..." She said slowly.

Jack froze. How could she have seen him? Impossible! He kept his back against the tombstone and didn't move. He turned to see if she was still there, and she wasn't there anymore. He pulled his head back and looked around in front of him. Suddenly the upside down head of Emma appeared into Jack's view.

"Hello Mr. Skeleton!" She said cheerfully. "Could you tell me where I am?"

Jack was startled. The he stood up. "Are you not scared?"

Emma cocked her head. "No, why? I like this stuff!"

"Do all humans like this stuff?" Jack asked.

"Not all!" She replied. "Now are you going to tell me what the place is or no?"

"Why this is Halloween Town!" Jack said proudly.

"Amazing..." She breathed. "I'm Emma! And you are...?"

"My name is Jack."

Emma held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Jack!"

Jack timidly took the girl's hand and shook it. "And you as well."

"So why aren't you with the others?" Emma asked. "I assume since this is Halloween town that you guys run Halloween, right?"

"The others? Oh! Yes, well maybe I'm just not as sharp as I used to be."

"Sharp? You can't scare anyone, can you?"

"No." Jack hung his head.

"Well, that's quite alright! A batter can lose his swing or a goalkeeper their hands; you just lost your scaring, that's all!" Emma said. "Cheer up Jack! It's just a phase. It will come back to you once you stop overthinking it!"

"Maybe I'm not cut out for Halloween anymore."

"Nah, you are! You are a skeleton for crying out loud! You are made for this holiday! Everyone hits this phase! Now, you have to show me around!"

"What? No, you have to go back. You are human, you don't belong here. Don't you have a family to go back to?"

Emma bit her lip. "Not really."

"How do you not have a family?"

"Well, my parents died when I was fifteen. I went into the orphanage, and no one adopted me. So I stayed at the orphanage and they were kind enough to give me a job there. Hey! How about this…"

Emma proposed something that the Pumpkin King could not refuse. She promised him that she would help get his scaring back so long as she could stay. And she promised to keep the arrangement a secret as well, so none of the people of Halloween Town had to know that their king couldn't scare anyone.

But she would need a disguise.

**Sooo? What do you think? This is a test chapter...depending on feedback with determine if I continue. Just lemm know, and if you wanna see something specific in the story, just lemme know! I'd be happy to include it! :D Until next time fellow readers!**


End file.
